militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
1st Squadron, 1st Cavalry Regiment
|decorations= |current_commander= }} The 1st Squadron, 1st Cavalry Regiment is the BCT cavalry squadron assigned to the 2nd Brigade Combat Team, 1st Armored Division. Carrying the lineage of Company A, United States Regiment of Dragoons, the squadron has served in the Mexican War, Civil War, various Indian Wars, the Spanish–American War, the Philippine Insurrection, World War II, Vietnam, and the Global War on Terrorism. History Early history From 1833-1945, the 1st US Cavalry Regiment has distinguished itself across most of America's battlefields. The current 1st Squadron carries the lineage of the original Company A from the unit's constitution in 1833 through the implementation of the Combat Arms Regimental System in 1957. For more information on the early beginnings of the 1st Squadron's pre-history, see the 1st Cavalry Regiment. Cold War; 1945-1954 After World War II, the Regiment reorganized as the 1st Tank Battalion, was later converted to the 1st Constabulary Squadron, serving on occupation duty in Germany until December 1948, when it was inactivated. Reactivated as the 1st Medium Tank Battalion in March, 1951 at Fort Hood, Texas, the Regiment served with Combat Command A, 1st Armored Division, until February 1962 when the remainder of the 1st Armored Division was reactivated. At this time the Regiment was redesignated as the 1st Squadron, 1st Cavalry Regiment (or 1-1 Cavalry), and resumed its historic role as the “eyes and ears” of its parent organization. During October, 1962, as a result of the Cuban Missile Crisis, the Squadron moved to Fort Stewart, Georgia with other elements of the 1st Armored Division. As the world situation eased, the Squadron participated in a STRAC (Strategic Army Corps) mobility exercise and amphibious training at Port Everglades, Florida. During the spring of 1963 the Squadron took part in the STRICOM (Simulation, Training & Instrumentation Command) exercise “Swift Strike,” and then returned to Fort Hood. Vietnam War In January, 1967, the commander of 1st Squadron, 1st Cavalry Regiment, was called to Vietnam to assist in studying the role of Armor in Vietnam. Upon his return to Fort Hood, Texas in March, 1967, the Squadron began training for a deployment to Vietnam. From March to August 1967, the officers and men of the Squadron trained daily in all phases of Squad, Platoon, Troop and Squadron operations. The Squadron received superior ratings in their annual training test, annual general inspection, and Command Maintenance Management Inspections during this period. It surpassed every assigned mission with such professionalism, that in late July 1967, the Squadron was awarded the Third US Army Corps Superior Unit Award. Arriving in Vietnam in August, 1967, the Squadron consisted of three Armored Cavalry Troops and one Air Cavalry Troop, D Troop, which was not deployed until July 1968. The Squadron immediately deployed in the I Corps Tactical Zone around the city of Chu Lai. It was committed to battle two days after its arrival, operating against the North Vietnamese Army and Vietcong. From 1 September 1967 to June 1968, the Squadron was involved in eleven major battles and numerous smaller engagements; among these were Cigar Island, Que Son Valley, Pineapple Forest, the Western Valley and Tam Ky. The Air Cavalry Troop, Troop D, joined the Squadron 21 July 1968, disembarking at Da Nang and flew directly to Camp Eagle. The Troop remained on combat duty in I CORP for the next four years using the call sign Sabre. The Squadron was further augmented by Troop F, 8th Cavalry, attached to the Squadron as its “eyes and ears.” In the Pineapple Forest Battle of February 1968, the ground-air cavalry team had its greatest victory, killing 180 of the enemy without losing one of its own number. 1st Squadron, 1st Cavalry Regiment remained in the field continuously during the Vietnam War from 1967-1972, attached as an independent Squadron to elements of the 101st Airborne Division and took part in 13 campaigns. The Squadron departed Vietnam on 10 May 1972. Cold War: 1972-1991 1st Squadron, 1st Cavalry Regiment returned to Europe and the 1st Armored Division. It took up a frontier mission in December 1978, conducting surveillance of the international border between the Federal Republic of Germany and Czechoslovakia. While watching the border, it eventually gained additional aviation elements to help support its mission. V Corps' Kiowa force stood at 27 soldiers strong, hailing from Büdingen, Germany. At this time, the Squadron consisted of 3 aerial troops: D Troop ("Desperado"), E Troop ("Executioner") and F Troop ("Falcon"). They conducted aerial reconnaissance missions and reported the composition/disposition of obstacles or enemy positions, to the 1st Armored Division headquarters. As with their forebearers, the Kiowas lead the Division in all things Scout related. They also worked closely with the Abrams tanks and Bradley Cavalry Fighting Vehicles on the ground. Gulf War In February 1991, the Squadron spearheaded the 1st Armored Division’s attack into Iraq during Operation Desert Storm. As the Division's best Cavalry Squadron, 1st Squadron, 1st Cavalry Regiment made first enemy contact with the Medina Division and informed the Division Commander of the location of the enemy forces. The subsequent battle, known as Medina Ridge, soon involved the Division’s 2nd Brigade consisting of 1-35th Armor, 4-70th Armor, 2-70th Armor and 6-6th Infantry. Medina Ridge was one of the few battles during Desert Storm where American forces encountered significant Iraqi resistance and found it extremely difficult to advance. The Iraqi forces were well-deployed. They could not be seen by American forces advancing until after they had cleared the top of the ridge-line. This defilade position gave the Iraqis protection from the powerful long-range direct fire of the M1 Abrams tanks and the M2 Bradley infantry fighting vehicles. The American units found it necessary to engage an entrenched enemy at close range, resulting in a higher degree of damage to the American armored units. Following the Gulf War, 1st Squadron, 1st Cavalry Regiment returned with the Division to Germany where it remained until the Bosnian Conflict (1992-1995). Lineage & Honors Lineage * Constituted 2 March 1833 in the Regular Army as Company A, United States Regiment of Dragoons. * Organized 12 August 1833 at Nashville, Tennessee * Redesignated 15 May 1836 as Company A, 1st Regiment of Dragoons * Redesignated 3 August 1861 as Company A, 1st Cavalry :(Cavalry companies officially designated as troops in 1883) :(1st Cavalry assigned in December 1917 to the 15th Cavalry Division; relieved in May 1918 from assignment to the 15th Cavalry Division; assigned 20 August 1921 to the 1st Cavalry Division; relieved 3 January 1933 from assignment to the 1st Cavalry Division) * Reorganized and redesignated 16 January 1933 as Company A, 1st Cavalry, Mechanized * Reorganized and redesignated 15 July 1940 as Company A, 1st Armored Regiment, an element of the 1st Armored Division * Reorganized and redesignated 20 July 1944 as Company A, 1st Tank Battalion * Converted and redesignated 1 May 1946 as Troop A, 1st Constabulary Squadron, an element of the 15th Constabulary Regiment * Inactivated 20 December 1948 in Germany; concurrently converted and redesignated as Company A, 1st Medium Tank Battalion, an element of the 1st Armored Division. * Activated 7 March 1951 at Ft. Hood, Texas * Redesignated 20 May 1953 as Company A, 1st Tank Battalion * Reorganized and redesignated 15 February 1957 as Headquarters and Headquarters Company, 1st Medium Tank Battalion, 1st Cavalry, and remained assigned to the 1st Armored Division (organic elements concurrently constituted and activated) * Reorganized and redesignated 3 February 1962 as the 1st Squadron, 1st Cavalry * Consolidated 7 December 1992 with 81st Reconnaissance Battalion (See annex) and consolidated unit designated as the 1st Squadron, 1st Cavalry. :ANNEX :* Constituted 22 April 1940 in the Regular Army as the 7th Reconnaissance and Support Squadron :* Activated 1 June 1940 at Ft. Knox, Kentucky :* Reorganized and redesignated 15 July 1940 as the 1st Reconnaissance Battalion and assigned to the 1st Armored Division :* Redesignated 8 May 1941 as the 81st Reconnaissance Battalion :* Redesignated 1 January 1942 as the 81st Armored Reconnaissance Battalion :* Reorganized and redesignated 20 July 1944 as the 81st Cavalry Reconnaissance Squadron, Mechanized :* Converted and redesignated 1 May 1946 as the 81st Constabulary Squadron; concurrently relieved from assignment to the 1st Armored Division and assigned to the 3rd Constabulary Regiment :* Converted and redesignated 27 February 1951 as the 81st Reconnaissance Battalion and assigned to the 1st Armored Division :* Activated 7 March 1951 at Ft. Hood, Texas :* Consolidated 15 February 1957 with the 1st Reconnaissance Squadron, 12th Cavalry, and consolidated unit designated as the 1st Reconnaissance Squadron, 12th Cavalry * Headquarters and Headquarters Troop, 1st Reconnaissance Squadron, 12th Cavalry, and consolidated unit designated as Troop A, 12th Cavalry (remainder of squadron inactivated) * Inactivated 3 February 1962 at Ft. Hood Texas and relieved from assignment to 1st Armored Division * Redesignated 15 July 1963, as Headquarters and Headquarters Company, 1st Battalion, 12th Cavalry and assigned to the 1st Cavalry Division (organic elements concurrently redesignated as company's) * Battalion activated 1 September 1963 in Korea * Inactivated 15 June 1983 at Ft Hood, Texas and relieved from assignment to the 1st Cavalry Division * Headquarters transferred 30 May 1986 to the United States Army Training and Doctrine Command and activated at Ft. Knox Kentucky * Headquarters withdrawn 7 December 1992 from the United States Army Training and Doctrine Command and inactivated at Ft. Knox, Kentucky (Former 81st Reconnaissance Battalion concurrently withdrawn from the 1st Battalion, 12th Cavalry)"History." 1/1 Cav Association. n.d. Web, accessed 25 December 2017. . Campaign Participation Credit Decorations * Presidential Unit Citation (Army), Streamer embroidered PLEIKU PROVINCE * Presidential Unit Citation (Army), Streamer embroidered HOA HAI * Presidential Unit Citation (Army), Streamer embroidered TAM KY-HOI AN * Valorous Unit Award, Streamer embroidered QUANG TIN-QUANG NGAI * Valorous Unit Award, Streamer Embroidered FISH HOOK * Valorous Unit Award, Streamer Embroidered TAY NINH PROVINCE * Valorous Unit Award, Streamer Embroidered IRAQ-KUWAIT * French Croixe de Guerre with Palm, World War II, Streamer embroidered CENTRAL ITALY * Republic of Vietnam Cross of Gallantry with Palm, Streamer embroidered VIETNAM 1965-1969 * Republic of Vietnam Cross of Gallantry with Palm, Streamer embroidered VIETNAM 1969-1970 * Republic of Vietnam Cross of Gallantry with Palm, Streamer embroidered VIETNAM 1970 * Republic of Vietnam Cross of Gallantry with Palm, Streamer embroidered VIETNAM 1970-1971 * Republic of Vietnam Cross of Gallantry with Palm, Streamer embroidered VIETNAM 1971-1972 * Republic of Vietnam Civil Action Honor Medal, First Class, Streamer embroidered VIETNAM 1969-1970 : Headquarters Troop additionally entitled to: :* Republic of Vietnam Cross of Gallantry with Palm, Streamer embroidered VIETNAM 1971 : Troop B additionally entitled to: :* Presidential Unit Citation (Army), Streamer embroidered QUANG NAM PROVINCE : Troop D additionally entitled to: :* Republic of Vietnam Civil Action Honor Medal, First Class, Streamer embroidered VIETNAM 1968-1969 External links * Unit Website * Unit Facebook Page * Squadron Association Website * 1st Cavalry Regiment history from 1st Cavalry Division Association website References * http://www.globalsecurity.org/military/agency/army/1-1cav.htm Category:Squadrons of the United States Army Category:Cavalry units and formations of the United States Army Category:Military units and formations established in 1962